


Five Times That Peter Went To Eddie (Plus One Time He Didn't)

by Danesincry



Series: The Many Lives of Peter Parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Up, Ages Fixed, Crossover, Eddie is 28, Five Plus One, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is 21, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Venom and Spider-Man Homecoming crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter gets hurt a lot as Spider-Man and he goes to his loving boyfriend for help.Then one time he goes home to his dad, Tony, for help. And Eddie STILL shows up.Plus one time that Peter isn't saved.----Peter is NOT a minor! I chose to do the MCU Peter (Tom Holland) as a base because I prefer him over the others. I fixed the ages some and fixed the backstory to fit this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the basic timeline of Peter:
> 
> Age 15: Becomes Spider-Man. Meets Tony.  
> Age 16: Meets the Avengers personally and gets close.  
> Age 17: Becomes an Avenger. He meets Eddie before May dies. Tony adopts him and he moves in with Tony and the Avengers officially.  
> Age 18: Eddie leaves to go back to San Francisco because Dr. Skirth reaches out and requests help. Unknowing to Peter, he gains Venom and comes back.  
> Age 19: Eddie and Peter start to date. Peter and Eddie decide to move in together, and then Peter finds out about Venom. Peter still lives half with the Avengers when needed.  
> Age 20 and 21 are pretty smooth. At 21, Tony finds out about Eddie.
> 
> Cooked meat makes Venom sick, which makes Eddie sick, so they go vegetarian other than alive things and maybe egg. Anne dated Eddie when he was around 23 and when they broke up because of the Carlton and the Life Foundation. But they reconnected at Venom and he told her about Peter and that he loved Peter now. She is engaged with Dan by then.

Peter groaned as he slid the cracked window open and pushed himself inside, falling to the ground with a thump.

“Peter?” A voice called out.

Peter’s face was pressed into the hardwood flooring as he laid halfway through Eddie and his shared apartment. His mask was riding half up his face because he couldn’t breathe in it correctly, and he didn’t want to pass out. Peter knew that he probably should have gone to the Compound, but he wasn’t in the mood to be fussed over by the other Avengers. They always crooned over the 21 year old no matter how little the injury was. It has been almost five to six years since he became a hero and joined the team. It was frustrating that he was still a baby, and he would rather be fussed over by his boyfriend than anything. Speaking of boyfriends, Eddie’s feet appeared in his vision and stopped.

“Honey, I’m home.” Peter groaned and looked up to Eddie to see his unamused face. Eddie looked upset more like it.

“What happened this time?” Eddie asked as he carefully took the mask off of Peter’s face and inspected it. “Where are your injured?”

“I’m pretty sure I may have either fractured my arm or just dislocated it. I’m sure I’m bruised all over my torso and my thighs.” Peter spoke truthfully. “I got ganged up when I tried to stop a robbery. They all rushed at once and there was too many to take on at once. I had to struggle slightly but they got some good kicks and swings with a metal pipe in before I broke out and webbed their sorry butts.”

 **”What are you waiting for?”** A new voice asked Eddie and Peter could see Venom branch from his back. He was pulsing with hostility and Peter could feel it just by how they moved. **“Pick him up, or we'll do it our self. We can kill them after we are done with him.”**

Eddie huffed and slowly tucked his hands under Peter’s arms and picked him up easily. He took Peter to the bedroom before he laid him down and helped tug the roughed up suit off.

“Venom, please. You guys don’t have to.” Peter tried to calm Venom down as he tried to prod Peter’s ribs. 

**“We can heal you more than you can heal yourself.”** Venom hissed at a bruise when Peter flinched.

“No… it’s okay.” Peter bit his lip.

Eddie moved the symbiote back and kept a straight face, which scared Peter more than Venom’s visible anger. He was internalizing everything and that meant that the symbiote was also conspiring with him. Eddie turned and pulled the first aid kit out. He started to clean the small bits of blood that came from the already healing broken skin.

“Do you want me to get you food? You probably won’t be able to continue to heal soon from fatigue.” Eddie spoke calmly and Peter could see his face twitch as he spoke. Oh yes, Eddie was internalizing everything.

“Yeah… I can walk with you to the kitchen.” Peter offers.

“No. It’s fine.” Eddie finished patching up Peter and got up slowly. He suddenly shifted his head to look at the symbiote and Venom looked to him also like they were having a conversation. 

“Guys… I know you’re mad but… it’ll be okay. This is part of the job.” Peter pushed himself up and Eddie quickly moved to push Peterback down slowly.

“We know… but it’s just… hard to know that someone is hurting our love.” Eddie planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead. “I’ll reheat some eggplant parmesan for you since you ate the last of your chicken parmesan.” 

“Babe, you don’t have to sacrifice your lunch for me.” Peter didn’t like how Eddie was trying to change the subject.

“I’ll get something tomorrow from that deli you like. Like a soup or hash browns.” Eddie gave a small smile and Peter gave in because of it. Peter knew that cooked meat made Eddie and Venom sick and they could only eat alive things or chocolate to make up for it. It was sweet for Eddie to give up their special made food for him.

“Only if you promise to get more than something small.” Peter smiled and kissed his cheek. The pain was slowly leaving his system as his healing had to go to just small healing due to the lack of energy his body had now.

“Promise.” Eddie smiled and Venom nuzzled Peter’s cheek before they walked out to leave Peter to his thoughts.

Peter was happy with his life. He had a wonderful boyfriend who wasn’t horribly older than him, unlike how they looked. Peter was still relatively small for being an adult and Eddie was a hunk of muscle at the ripe age of 28. Peter knew it was dangerous dating someone that was almost at the halfway mark between him and some of the Avengers, like Nat who was around 38 or 40 by now but still in perfect shape and kicking. But Peter didn’t tell them about Eddie, especially not Venom. They would probably kill Eddie and Venom, then Peter. Or Peter then them. Tony was legally his father, now that May was gone and he wasn’t sure how his legal father would react. He already had to beg to not get surveillance on the home and kept under the radar for his day job.

Peter could think of all of the times that Peter could have told Tony about Eddie and Venom. Maybe the first time he met Venom; them curled up on the couch as Eddie explained it calmly into Peter’s ear. Venom had snaked out and let Peter carefully touch his fingers across the top of his seperate head. Peter was numb to odd things at this point, and Eddie was still Eddie, and Venom wasn’t a bad guy. They put a slight pause on things for Peter to get comfortable with Venom and know him better.

The floor creaked as Eddie came back in with a steaming hot tubberware of food for Peter and a cup of water.

“It’s hot, be careful.” Eddie warned as he sat down and handed Peter the food. Peter gratefully accepted the food and the fork from his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Peter smiled and scarfed the food down.

 **“Be careful, or you’ll choke.”** Venom warned and Peter slowed his pace down.

After a minute of quiet and Peter eating, his arm made a sickening crunch and pop of it popping into place again and healing. Peter let out a noise of distress, making Eddie wrap his arms around Peter in reaction.

“You’re okay.” Eddie mumbled into his ear. Peter nodded and closed his eyes tightly as the pain continued and his arm kept fixing more of itself. Peter didn’t miss the bliss of the pain leaving for a small bit. A small tendril wrapped around his arm and Peter knew it was Venom being comforting. 

“Thank you, babes.” Peter mumbled through the pain. 

Peter didn’t know if it was both of them, but he got a thank you in reply as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time that Peter came home injured was a ride. A very, very, not so fun ride.

He stumbled into the apartment’s window on shaky legs and he had to brace himself against the window once he was inside. He tried to control his breathing and leaned his head back.

“I can contact Boss and you can go to the Compound or even the Tower and get aid.” Karen informed Peter and he rolled his eyes.

“No, Karen. It’s all good.” Peter grumbled. “Just heavy bruising.”

“And internal bleeding from ruptured veins inside of your bruises. You have a bruised nose and eye.” Karen’s voice sounded like she wouldn’t have any of it.

“I’m fine, Karen.” Peter huffed and looked around the apartment. He could see the bedroom cracked, meaning that Eddie and Venom were asleep. Well… Venom never actually slept for real. He just watched Eddie’s dreams or branched off to interact with Peter. 

“If you say so.” Karen sighed inside of his mask.

“G’Night, Karen. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter smiled.

“Goodnight, Peter.” Karen replied as she started her self shutdown sequence and Peter took his mask off, making it fully shutdown. 

Peter stumbled to the room quietly and peeked in to see Eddie laying on his stomach on his side of the bed. Peter smiled and tried his best to slip in without either of them stirring. Venom would probably stir the second he realized he sensed Peter, but it was okay. The lights would be off and he wouldn’t be able to see his face or body.

Peter slowly grabbed his pajama pants from where they sat and went into their bathroom. He slipped them on and left his suit on the small counter in the bathroom. When he left the bathroom, Venom was branched from Eddie and watching the doorway where Peter was coming from.

 **“How was patrol?”** The rough voice Peter recognized at Venom asked.

“Harsh. The people tonight are vicious. They finally stopped causing havoc and finally went to bed, thankfully.” Peter smiled and slid into the bed next to his boyfriends. “How was you guy’s night?” 

**“Uneventful. We didn’t do much.”** The symbiote huffed and spread over Eddie’s arms to create his arms over his. Venom wrapped them around Peter and he flinched at the contact. Venom paused before he pressed a single finger into a tender part of Peter’s side, making Peter gasp in pain. Venom growled and Peter could feel the anger take over the symbiote from how he shook. Venom quickly took over Eddie, shocking the poor man awake in a panic, his eyes wide as they disappeared under the symbiote’s. Venom’s hands grabbed onto Peter’s hands and held them above his head so he couldn’t run like Peter was going to.

“VENOM! What are you doing to him?!” Eddie’s distressed voice cried out from the middle of Venom, who growled in Peter’s face before smelling his injured.

 **“WE didn’t do anything. Someone else did.”** Venom reached over to the lamp next to the bed with an extra tendril and turned on the light. It blinded Peter for a second, making him flinch back and squint. The light revealed the dark blotches all over his face and body, even the horrible looking red under his skin.

 **“Who did this to you?”** Venom asked and Peter struggled to get words for a second before he stuttered it out.

“I-It was just some petty criminal, I swear. He just got a few on me before his buddies show up. I’m fine, I heal quick, remember?” Peter’s mind automatically went to trying to defuse the situation. He pointed down to his nose, which was already starting to become a normal color. “See, I’m fine!”

“Venom.” Eddie’s voice sounded sharp and Venom pulled back part of his face so Eddie could be face to face with Peter.

“Hi, Eddie.” Peter spoke quieter now. This wasn’t good.

“Why didn’t you call us?” Eddie asked. It sounded almost bitter.

“This is my second job. I legally am allowed to do this through the new Accords. You’re not legally allowed to do anything… You know how San Francisco went after you were dragged back by Skirth. So many people died and the police almost got you two.” Peter tried to reason.

 **“Wrong answer.”** Venom growled and Eddie shushed him.

“Peter, you know how much we love you and don’t want you hurt. It’s hard for us to not just march out there and eat anyone that looks at you wrong.” Peter could tell that Eddie was seriously trying. He was talking about the two of them as one, which they normally did but never in this context, and that was usually a sign. “Tell us why we shouldn’t go out there and track them down. We can smell them on you.”

“Because then you’ll have to be extra careful and cause a LOT of trouble and they’re already in jail!” Peter squeaked.

Eddie must have sensed the fear because he took a deep breath.

“Fine.” Eddie grit out.

 **“WHAT?”** Venom cried out. **“RIDICULOUS!”**

“I don’t want to have to cause trouble over this. He’s healing and… they’ll rot in jail.” Eddie grit out and Venom seemed to be reading his mind because he growled again and retreated.

“Thank you…” Peter breathed out. 

“Let’s get you cleaned and we can sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was screaming coming from the alley from below where Peter was, and he tried to ignore it along with the sloshes and crunches. It was men that had tried to do unthinkables to this poor girl that ran away the second that Peter intervene. The men had stopped and tried attacking him as the girl managed to get free. He watched the girl run and missed his senses telling him about the man with the chunk of cement coming for his head. He was hit once and it hurt like a bitch. He told Karen to call Eddie to come help before he hung up and continued to fight. It was sloppy fighting and Peter probably looked like he was drunk or with a concussion. It was irritating and painful. When Venom got there, he bellowed at the men and started to rampage on them. Peter climbed up the alley wall to collapse on the roof, which there he was.

Peter had managed to lay on the roof of the building when an inky black mass crawled over the side of the building and walked over to him, the screaming and noises had thankfully stopped finally. His vision was swimming but Peter could make out some familiar features of Venom. They stopped right above Peter and scooped him up effortlessly into their arms. Peter leaned into their hold and watched as Venom snuck quickly back to their apartment and through the window. They laid Peter down before Venom let Eddie take the wheel and go get the med kit and a glass of water for Peter. He came back quietly and sat everything down. He checked Peter’s head carefully before he put bandages on it. Eddie had managed to get the suit off effortlessly and sat it to the side. Eddie was careful with his work and didn’t make any sudden movements or say anything. None of them did. They all knew what happened to the men in the alley. Peter’s cell phone gave a soft ring and Peter leaned over to grab it. He read the caller ID to see it was Tony, and Eddie recognized it and nodded. Peter pressed accept and held it up to his ear.

“Hey, dad.” Peter spoke quietly.

“Peter, don’t you hey dad me. Are you okay? Karen said you have a concussion.” Tony’s voice sounded stressed and worried.

“I’m fine. I am back at my apartment and my roommate is helping me.” Peter bit his lip and watched as Eddie put away the medical supplies. “It’ll heal up quickly.”

“Your nice roommate that I am not allowed to meet but he has a security clearance in my own building by Pepper?” Tony grumbled. Pepper knew of their relationship and vowed to keep silence since she saw that Eddie had changed from his old ways. His badge was under E to stop any prying eyes.

“Yeah. He helped patch me up and I am already healing up. I promise, dad.” Peter sighed and he could feel slight pulls of his muscles fixing their structures and healing. 

“That’s…. Good. I’ll see you this weekend, right kid?” Tony sighed also and Peter nodded then realized he wasn’t seen.

“Yeah. Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.” Peter smiled. “I gotta go, dad. I have work to do and a report to file.”

“Alright. See you, kid. Love you.” Tony replied.

“Love you.” And with that, they hung up and Peter could feel Eddie’s arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m glad you called us.” Eddie mumbled as he pressed his lips into Peter’s neck.

“I’m kinda upset with you guys since you ate them, but it’s in the past now.” Peter huffed at his boyfriends.

“You’ll forgive us.” Eddie pulled Peter to lay down and he nodded as he cuddled up to him.

“Yeah. I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets stabbed and is home before Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just because Anne is broken up from Eddie and she doesn't live nearby, doesn't mean she doesn't care and keep tabs on them!!!
> 
> And plus, she adores Peter!

When Peter had gotten home, Eddie and Venom weren’t home yet. 

It was 6pm and a Thursday night, so Eddie was probably out doing his journal job. Peter had stumbled in through the front door this time dressed in his civilian clothes and he threw his backpack down next to the door and didn’t bother to fully close the door. He stumbled to the bathroom and pulled out the emergency sewing kit that Tony had gave him. He popped the box open and fished out a needle and strong medical thread. He threaded the needle and shoved a washcloth in his mouth. He slowly started to sew shut the large stab wound on his stomach.

Earlier that night, Peter stopped a mugging in Central Park and the person had a large hunting knife. They barely nicked his suit, but managed to stab Peter by his friend basically shoving Peter onto the blade from behind. It hurt like a bitch, but Peter managed to take them out with a knife stuck in him to keep himself from bleeding out. He idiotically pulled it out to change into civilian clothing and made his way home, trying to hide the blood pooling onto his clothing. So there he was, sitting on the sink’s countertop stitching himself up as he cried and screamed into a larger washcloth he was biting down onto.

Peter heard the door to their apartment creak open slowly and he guessed it was Eddie.

“Peter?” Eddie called out hesitantly and Peter pierces his skin with the needle again and a sharp groan came from his mouth and into the rag. 

**“He’s here. I can sense him and I hear something from our bathroom.”** It was Venom’s voice.

Peter heard footsteps approach the bathroom and Eddie appeared in the doorway.

“God damn it, Peter.” Eddie huffed and he dropped to be eye level to the stab wound. He took the needle from Peter and started to finish it, letting Peter try and just force the pain down. They ran out of Peter strength pain meds, so Peter was royally fucked until Bruce gave him more.

“Why do you always manage this?” Eddie asked and Peter just meagerly shrugged. Eddie rolled his eyes and finished the stitching. “You know, I’m kinda glad that you don’t run home to your dad.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at Eddie, who just continued.

“I don’t want them to fuck up whatever happens to you. I know they have specialized things for you and you really should go there, but I don’t want to not know what happens and I can’t know if you’re across town at the Tower or Compound.” Eddie explained. “Venom also… doesn't want them to heal you.”

 **“Let me heal you, Peter. I can fix everything before your healing can. You can become one with us once again for it.”** Venom moved down Eddie’s hand, almost creeping onto Peter’s skin.

“You know I want to just heal myself naturally. And… that feeling of being one is reserved for special times.” Peter spoke up and the symbiote stopped its journey down Eddie’s arm to just move around in the same area like it wasn’t happy with the answer. “Only if I’m about to die. And you guys are nearby.”

Eddie shook his head again and watched as the skin started to mend itself back together, a small white scar coming in the place before it fades to barely a mark. It always amazed Eddie to see it heal and Peter loved to watch his curious eyes. Peter had offered once to cause small injuries so Eddie could watch them fix themselves, but under a controlled way. Eddie refused quickly and that was the last time they spoke of it.

“We know…” Eddie brushed his thumb over the fading scar and looked back up to Peter. “Let’s go get you some food and some rest.” 

Peter nodded and let Eddie pick him up and carry him out. Peter nuzzled his face close to Eddie’s neck and slightly wondered why Venom wasn’t saying anything instead of just the careful movements over Peter’s back. He just assumed that Venom didn’t want to cause much harm by showing his anger and just decided on small back rubs. Peter closed his eyes and let his boyfriends carry him. He was safe.

Eddie’s phone rang and he answered it as he sat Peter down on the counter.

“Hi, Anne.” Eddie spoke into the phone as he wedged it in between his shoulder and face. Eddie listened as Anne talked and Peter thanked his good hearing because he could hear what she was saying.

“Is Peter okay? I saw he was stabbed.” Anne’s voice sounded worried.

“He’s doing fine. How did you find out this quickly?” Eddie pulled out eggs and Venom pulled out a frying pan and spatula for him, like a good boyfriend and symbiote he was.

“Someone caught it on video and posted it online. It’s all over twitter.” Anne replied. “Can I talk to him, at least Eddie?”

Eddie sighed and handed the phone over to Peter. He placed it against his ear as his own phone chimed and he read that Tony sent him a message and Peter shot him a message back saying he was okay.

“Hey, Anne.” Peter smiled.

“Peter! I’m glad you’re okay, kid.” Peter could hear the smile in Anne’s voice. She sounded relieved that Peter was okay.

“I’m fine. Almost healed up. I had to stitch myself back up, but it’s all good.” Peter sent another text to Tony telling him that he was already healing and not to track him down. “How are you and Dan? Still in San Francisco?”

“Yeah. I’m debating bringing us back home to New York, but Dan doesn’t know how well he would last there.” Anne gave a small chuckle.

“If you guys want, I could rent out May’s apartment for cheap as long as you don’t mess up anything.” Peter watched Eddie and Venom cook, and once he mentioned May’s apartment the two paused. “Dad hasn’t done much with it and I don’t want anyone else to destroy her life she had there yet. But I know you guys wouldn’t.” 

“Peter, you sure about that?” Anne sounded hesitant and Peter could hear the slight hint of Dan’s voice being picked up in the background. “I know how much it means to you.”

“No, I’m sure of it. I need to start letting go of May. I… keeping everything like nothing ever happened won’t help.” Peter smiled almost bitterly. He had kept this death the most prominent out of all of the others and he just needed to move on.

“If you say so, Peter.” Anne gave in. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? I only have ten minutes of my break left and Dan just got here.”

“Alright. It was nice talking, Anne.” Peter watched his boyfriends plate the food. 

“You too, Peter. Bye.” Anne responded.

“Bye.” Peter hung up and accepted the food as it was handed to him.

“Finally trying to break away from the past?” Eddie wrapped an arm around Peter carefully. 

“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash isn't that bright in all honesty.
> 
> Plus we get to meet Mother Spider and her boyfrien. Plus Iron Dad and Pepepr show up! (Well, Pepper is on the phone.)
> 
> \--
> 
> TAGS AND DESCRIPTION HAVE BEEN UPDATED!

“So, what’s with the helmet? Going to space?” Tony’s words were light and trying to poke fun at Peter, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“No. My roommate is picking me up today.” Peter smiled and looked at the red helmet he had placed on the table next to his bag. Peter was wearing a black sweater, which was over a white button up to Tony’s disapproval, and black pants. He likes the clash if you asked him. Today they were doing interviews with Bruce to get Bruce a weekend intern to help out with keeping Bruce on track since he was more stir crazy on weekends.

“Oh? The mysterious roommate that only Pepper knows of?” Tony looked interested and like he had some plan.

“Yes, dad.” Peter huffed and picked up the stack of files that was the potential interns. They weren’t as heavy as he thought they would be and smiled at it. Not like he would have trouble anyways.

“I’m still going to find a way to meet him around the promise.” Tony waved for Peter to follow and Peter quickly went after him.

“Dad I swear to god if you do!” Peter cursed as he tried to match Tony’s pacing. Tony just chuckled and went into a room to see Bruce sitting with Natasha.

“Your savior has arrived with his little angel.” Tony grinned and sat down.

“Hi, Peter.” Bruce smiled politely at Peter as he sat down. The files Peter had placed made a large thump on the table.

“Hello, Маленький паук.” Natasha gave a small smile.

“Hello, Mать паука.” Peter smiled at her.

After that, the interviewing started and one of the last three was a familiar face.

“Eugene Thompson.” Peter called out into the small waiting area and watched as the guy walked in. It was Flash.

Their eyes locked and Flash didn’t say anything as he sat down in front of the four Avengers, or three to Flash’s knowledge. 

“So, you went to Midtown?” Bruce asked and Flash nodded.

“I graduated three years ago and I’m currently at NYU.” Flash answered honestly. “I graduated in the top twenty percent of my class.”

“Peter also went there and I think graduated the same year. Maybe you two know each other?” Tony turned to look at Peter, who was stiff. Peter turned his eyes to Tony and gave a half smile.

“We had most of our classes together.” Peter spoke truthfully. Tony’s eyes scanned Peter’s face, which screamed “this is not a good kid! He may have changed, but he’s not good!”, and Tony recognized the look.

“Good school.” Bruce noted and looked over the profile again. He looked up to Tony, who looked back and the two broke eye contact after a second, seemingly harmless but Peter knew that Tony had given him a signal. “See, tell me about why you want to have this internship.”

Flash hesitated, calculating his words before speaking.

“I’ve wanted to intern at Stark Industries since I was a teenager. I knew it would help me push off into the world and give me the experience for the job I want.” Flash then smiled. “And I knew Peter had an internship since he was in high school, and if they accepted him at the level he was at with his grade at the time, I could also have a chance to get in. We were put into the same environment and I think I could make it.”

“Peter, do you have any questions?” Tony looked to Peter.

“Hmm…” Peter thought for a second and shrugged. “So Flash.”

The second that the name Flash came from Peter’s mouth, the three Avengers all tensed and looked to Peter in unison. They knew that name from Peter’s adolescent years of coming back with black eyes and busted lips.

“Why do you think you’ll be a good match for Dr. Banner?” Peter smiled kindly. “He’s more quiet and doesn’t like as much contact with people. You need to be patient and polite. You need to be ready for a lot of coffee runs and late nights of filtering and correcting work.”

“I’m used to late nights and I can deal with getting coffee constantly. If it’s my job I will do it. I would try my best to fit with his schedule.” Flash responded and Peter nodded. Tony and Bruce wrote something down. “I’m confident I can manage whatever he throws at me.”

“Literally or metaphorically?” Natasha asked and Flash was caught off guard.

“Excuse me?” Flash frowned.

“Bruce has thrown things at people before. He’s thrown things at me and Tony on multiple occasions when he was angry and fighting off the Hulk. He’s even thrown things at Peter, who he basically sees as family.” Natasha pointed out.

“I’m strong. I can deal with things being thrown or being hit.” Flash’s frown was still there and his eyes flickered to Peter and Peter could have sworn he saw a hint of pity.

“Another important thing I need to know.” Bruce sat up more and leaned forwards. 

“Yessir?” Flash nodded.

“How well did you get along with Peter in high school?” Bruce asked simply. “Peter is constantly working with me personally. Not as an intern but as like… a lab partner. He will be a constant presence whether he’s helping Stark in his PA position or working with me in the lab.”

“We… weren’t friends, but that didn’t mean we were on bad terms.” Flash had lied. “I can get along with him.”

Tony nodded at Bruce and Bruce nodded back.

“That was all of the questions we needed.” Bruce stood up and looked like he was slightly upset.

“I’m sorry, but you do not fit our criteria. You seem like a nice kid but you won’t match.” Tony informed him and Natasha moved with Bruce to get coffee from the table next to the meeting table.

“Oh…” Flash seemed to be in shock for a second, different emotions moving across his face before disappointment settled. “That’s fine. I understand.”

Tony nodded and gave a small smile. “No hard feelings, kid. You just wouldn’t fit Bruce that well.” 

Flash nodded and walked out after a small formal goodbye. Once the door was closed Peter turned to them.

“Was it because of high school?” Peter asked.

“Of course.” Natasha nodded. The other two nodded along wither her and Peter smiled. He felt bad for Flash, but Peter knew that Flash wouldn’t be able to work with him properly. Bruce wouldn’t be able to work with him just by knowing who he was.

They all settled back down and started the last two up quickly.

-

Afterwards, they had decided on one of the candidates they told that they would get back with. He was a more soft spoken kid from Florida. They all wrote their reviews on the interview and Peter went out and grabbed his bag and helmet. He was overjoyed to see Eddie after a long day of interviews and not even being able to go into the lab or do anything active. He said goodbye to Tony and the others quickly before he got into the elevator and FRIDAY took him to the floor level and he exited.

It was around four and he could see that it was clear outside as he approached the door. He could see Eddie sitting on his bike with his helmet on, scrolling through his phone. Peter pushed the door open and sighed happily. His senses warned him to be careful and he just assumed it was because there must be water on the floor, but sadly, he was wrong and only two feet out when a fist connected with his face. Peter let out a grunt and stumbled back, his hands flying to his face to grab at his jaw.

“What the fuck?” Peter groaned and looked up to see a seething Flash.

“You told them not to choose me, didn’t you?” Flash growled out. “God, you ruin my life after high school by getting rid of one of my best bets to get myself out there!”

Another punch came flying towards Peter’s face and he forced himself not to react too quickly and let this blow hit his face. He stumbled more and caught the next one.

“I didn’t do anything, Flash!” Peter pushed him backwards and Peter could see that Eddie had gotten off of his bike.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Eddie called out and Flash automatically backed up.

“None of your business.” Flash spat at Eddie, which Peter almost verbally told him wasn’t a good idea.

“It is my business when you’re punching my roommate in the face. Now I suggest you back off. You’re still on the property and attacking the Owner’s kid isn’t the best idea.” Eddie growled back.

“Parker isn’t his damn kid! Just some pesky PA that managed to weasel his way in.” Flash looked ready to fight Eddie, who towered over him.

“Actually, May died and I had nowhere to go so he adopted me, Flash.” Peter spoke up and Flash scoffed. 

“Suuure.” Flash turned to Peter again, ready to punch him again.

“God I had enough of your shit.” Eddie grit out then punched Flash dead in the face, making him stumble back and hold his nose, which was bleeding.

“FUCK!” Flash yelled as he tried to carefully stop the bleeding. Peter took his phone out and called Pepper. She answered automatically.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” There was voices around her and he knew she was probably talking to some of the scientists on her routinely check up.

“Mom, remember Flash from high school?” Peter looked down at Flash. Flash was holding his nose as he tried to get up again. People were staring in shock at the scene. Peter was a known PA in the company and was known to have connections to Stark himself, so seeing someone attack Peter was a sight to see.

“Yes. The prick who bullied you?” Pepper asked.

“Well, he got done with an interview to be Bruce’s intern and he failed because they didn’t think he would fit because of his past with me and how they didn’t like his base personality. So he came up to me and punched me outside.” Peter watched as Flash’s eyes narrowed at Peter. “E punched him in the nose and now he’s bleeding on the cement. You should send people down to deal with him. Don’t tell dad or Nat. Or any of them. Just deal with him. I’m going back to me and E’s apartment for tonight.”

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Pepper asked before mumbling something to someone.

“Yeah. Just deal with him. I think V broke his nose.” Peter hoped the small mix up of the letters didn’t get caught by Flash.

“Alright honey. I’ll see you this weekend.” Pepper sighed.

“Thanks. Love you mom.” Peter smiled and turned to Eddie.

“Love you too. Bye.” Pepper replied in a fond voice.

“Bye.” Peter had hung up and turned to Eddie. “Let’s go get Chinese food on the way home. I’m starving.”

“Fuck you, Parker.” Flash’s voice came from behind Peter as they walked off. Peter just ignored him as they left.

On the way home, Eddie was seething but quiet. The second they got home with their food, Eddie was looking at Peter’s face. He had grabbed his face in between his hands and turned his face from side to side.

“That punk should be glad it was day time and not in front of your dad’s tower or in public because, God. We almost bit his head off. Who assumes that just because someone was there that they didn’t get a job?” Eddie angrily spoke as he looked Peter’s face over.

“Flash does. This is Flash, he just assumes I’m there to cause chaos.” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. He broke from their hold easily and turned his back to Eddie to open up the food containers. “C’mon let’s eat.”

 **“Peter.”** Venom’s voice made Peter paused. **“Is your nose broken? We can heal you.”**

“You know my answer.” Peter forced down the bite in his voice. “It’ll heal on its own and you know this.” 

Arms wrap around Peter’s waist and Peter could feel something that wasn’t wet, but not dry, not fluid but definitely not solid, move off of the fingers that slipped up the front of his shirt. It didn’t try to become one with him, like it knew it could, but instead just carefully felt the scars that littered his stomach and the newer one that was the stab wound. One of Eddie’s hands slid away and brought itself up to Eddie’s face and gently felt his nose as it fixed itself under his fingertips.

“I want to protect you.” Eddie whispered. “ **We** want to protect you.” 

Peter close his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I know…” Peter whined quietly and he could feel light kisses pressed against the back of his neck. “Just trust me.”

Nothing else was said as they stood there, holding each other in their arms and listening to the city outside of the apartment bustling around. Peter let Venom connect them to share the moment together. All as one. All happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't know, I'm writing another story called Put The World On Mute. If you want to check it out, it should be updating soon! It's basically a deaf Peter AU that was supposed to be light with mild angst. I've had major artist block but I should be good now!


	6. And one time Peter went home (Read Notes!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is one more after this! 
> 
> I **MIGHT** upload the 7th and final chapter today also, so please keep an eye out for it! It'll be a mess but really good. This chapter has the Major Character Injury tag (well the whole thing does, but this one is more graphic?)
> 
> And you have no idea how natural it is to do the script for bold is to me now. Like, it's really easy and not as awkward. Send help. Venom is ruining my typing style by introducing HTML coding.

“Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind. 'Cause this just don't feel right to me. I wanna raise your spirits, I want to see you smile but know that means I'll have to leave.” Peter hummed as he swung through the city. It was around midnight and he had heard a distress signal through his police radio that he had set up in his small private “study”. It said there was a gang war starting up for the third night in a row and Peter could actually catch this one. “Even though I might not like this. I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier.”

Peter did a flip mid air and landed on the warehouse’s roof and looked down at the chaos that was unfolding beneath him in the open space. There was a loud barrage of gunfire and people constantly screaming and crying out. There was at least 50 men that were still standing up and able to fight and at least 20 on the ground either injured majorly or dead. Peter braced himself as he got ready for the fight. Peter jumped to a light post and started to web people from above. They seemed to notice him and Peter stood up straight on the light post.

“I hope you guys realize that talking things out is better than violence.” Peter tried to make his voice as light as he could.

“Get the arachnid!” One of the men from the back of the crowd yelled, and Peter deducted that he must be one of the ring leaders. Peter dodged the bullets that flew towards him and swung off of the light post. The rounded on the leader and landed on top of his shoulders. Peter used the shock that the man was going through by snatching the gun from his hand and he yanked his weight to the sight and the man staggered. Peter pushed himself off the man and kicked him into the ground. Peter quickly webbed him and turned to see the others around had paused to stare at the man.

“He took Castellano down.” One man yelled and the fight paused.

“Genovani has won?” Another man called out.

“NO!” One man screamed out and tackled Peter from behind as he was observing the crowd. The man wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck and yanked him back.

“Hey! Get off of me!” Peter called out and tried to take the man off carefully. Peter didn’t want to have to fight so much of them at once in this position. 

“You took down my leader, I take you down!” The man on his back punched the side of Peter’s head. 

“Carson, stop it! The police are coming!” Another man cried out and some of the other members lurched forward and grabbed their leader from where he was unconscious. Some of the others then turned and shot their guns at Peter. With the man on his back, Peter couldn’t move out of the way on time and the bullets ripped through his suit. Peter yelled out in pain, the bullets ripping through his stomach and chest easily. It hurt like a bitch and the man fell off of Peter’s back. Peter turned to see a bullet through the man’s forehead and he could feel the blood and chunks sticking to the side of his head and slowly moving down. 

“Someone hit Carson, shit!” A man ran up and started to scoop up Carson. Peter turned to him and stumbled towards him. Peter recognized him from his classes in high school. 

“Damien?” Peter asked quietly and the said man looked confused and his eyes scanned Peter’s body and flinched.

“Shit… God I didn’t sign up for this.” Damien quickly dragged Carson away. Peter’s senses cried out and he turned to have the butt of a rifle smashed into his face and a swift kick to his ribs, a small crack resonating from it. Peter gasped and coughed up a warm liquid.

“This is what you fucking get. You’re going to stay here and rot.” The man above him spat on Peter and left.

“Initiating The Kids Aren't Alright protocol.” Karen spoke and Peter slowly pushed himself up.

“No… I’ll go to them. Tell Eddie I’m not going home tonight, Karen.” Peter had to stop himself from falling over once he was up. Everything was spinning and he managed to see at least a little bit before he left. It took him about ten minutes of falling onto the roof of buildings and people staring at him from the sky as his blood dripped down upon them, almost like rain. Peter collapsed onto the helicopter pad when he got to the tower and a group of people rushed out of the door. Peter could see that is was mostly Avengers and a few doctors and nurses. Tony led the group and he was the first to get to Peter.

They started to speak and Peter lost conscious due to the loss of blood. 

-

Eddie was at work when it happened. 

He was at his office in the Paper’s headquarters when his phone lit up and he read that Peter wouldn’t be coming home tonight. Something about an emergency with the Avengers. 

**“That is odd. Usually he would call us.”** Venom spoke what was on Eddie’s mind. Peter usually called Eddie if anything happened and only asked Karen to text him if he was in a rush or it was an emergency. 

“There’s probably something going on at the Statue again. Miss Liberty just can’t get a break.” Eddie just replied to the Symbiote. Venom knew what Eddie was thinking; that everything was probably being blown out of proportion to them in their head. They went back to work quietly after that.

But ten minutes later, a coworker bust into his office.

“T-turn on the TV! Channel four!” His coworker stuttered it out. “Something happened and no one knows what is going on.”

Eddie quickly grabbed his TV remote and turned the TV on. On the screen was footage of Spider-Man swinging through the streets, making his way towards the Stark Tower. But the thing was, Peter wasn’t moving naturally. He was jerking and something was dripping from him. The next video was from below and something red was falling down as he went over the recording person. The red fell on the camera and the girl squealed.

“Is that blood?!” The girl cried and tried to get it off of her phone. “Oh my God he’s bleeding!”

The next clip was of Peter suddenly falling onto the roof of a store and laying there for a second before he got up and kept moving. Eddie could feel his heart stop for a second before Venom kick started it back up. Peter was injured that badly. The tape stopped and it went back to the people talking about what was happening.

“From what we understand, almost fifteen to twenty minutes ago, Spider-Man intercepted a gang fight and got critically injured. He disappeared after he landed on the Stark Tower.” The woman, who Eddie recognized as Gwen Stacy, spoke. She looked upset as she informed the people. “We all hope that Spider-Man is okay and that he’ll heal.”

Eddie stopped paying attention and looked to his coworker. 

“This… hasn’t happened since the take down of Toomes.” His coworker gulped and looked scared. “He… he was always so careful.”

Eddie needed an excuse to leave.

Eddie looked to his phone and picked it up.

“Shit… my roommate got sick and is throwing up.” Eddie frowned. “God… I hope Spider-Man will be okay.”

“Me too… hey, take the rest of the night off and go help. I’ll finish up…” Eddie’s coworker smiled and Eddie could see his shaking hands.

 **“Peter lied….”** Eddie couldn’t tell if Venom was angry or upset. Or both.

“Thanks, man.” Eddie grabbed his things and pat his coworker on his shoulder. He turned his TV off and quickly left. 

Once Eddie was on his bike, he shot off towards the Tower and it only took eight minutes to get to the Tower in record time. Eddie’s blood was loud in his ears and he pushed Venom’s emotions down and could barely hear the Symbiote as he parked and ran up to the entrance. He was slightly glad that the Tower was open late so he wouldn’t be stopped right at the door. As he walked in, the receptionist looked up at him and recognized him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Brock but I know you’re not on our press list and you do not have any interviews.” The lady, Margerot, said. Eddie fished out his card and showed it to her.

“I need to get upstairs.” Eddie simply said. “My boyfriend is here.” 

“Sir, how did you get that are you authorized-?” Margerot looked shocked and Eddie walked towards the higher level door and swiped his card.

“Welcome, E. This is the first time you have come here. Is it for Peter?” FRIDAY spoke to him and Margerot automatically froze.

“Yes.” Eddie looked livid and he guessed the AI could tell.

“He’s on the 90th floor.” FRIDAY simply opened the elevator door and Eddie stepped in. “I’m informing them that you have arrived. Mainly Ms. Potts, who is expecting you.”

Eddie waited as the elevator quickly moved up. He was itching to lose control. To let Venom go on the rampage that the Symbiote was whispering to let him go on. Eddie was so close. But that would make things worse. Way worse. 

The doors opened and Pepper stood there waiting.

“Eddie.” Pepper’s eyes were red and she looked like she was crying.

“Pepper…” Eddie could feel himself soften as she hugged him. “How is he?”

“His lungs were punctured. They’re trying to stabilize him before he dies.” Pepper squeezed Eddie before she backed up. “They removed the bullets thankfully.”

“Can I go to the viewing room?” Eddie asked. He knew about the viewing room. Peter talked about it when he talked about watching Bucky’s surgeries to reinstall a new arm.

“Yes… but Eddie. I want you and Venom to heal him.” Pepper’s face hardened slightly. “I know Peter doesn’t like the idea but… Eddie he might die if they don’t hurry.” 

“I will. I’ll do it. Anything for Peter.” Eddie nodded and Pepper turned to briskly walk to the surgery room. There was two men talking quietly outside of the door as Eddie and Pepper approached. Once the two were close enough, the men stopped talking and looked to them.

“Identification?” The taller one asked and Eddie pulled out his badge and they looked at it before looking to Pepper, who nods. 

“Is Tony in there?” Pepper asked.

“He’s in the viewing room. Is this Peter’s boyfriend?” The shorter man asked, eyeing Eddie.

“Yes. He’s going to fix Peter also.” Pepper motioned towards the door and the taller man opened it.

Eddie followed Pepper inside and all of the doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing. There was a large viewing window and Eddie recognized Tony Stark automatically. There was Captain America next to him and a few other Avengers. Eddie made eye contact with Tony Stark and Eddie could see Tony say something, probably his name. His name was known well in New York for his job.

“Boss wants to know why a reporter is in the surgery room.” FRIDAY’s voice asked.

“Tell him to stay still and just stay in there.” Pepper smiled at her husband and the AI told him, making him tense.

Eddie turned to Peter to see tubes and wires connected all over his chest. A tube went into Peter’s mouth and a small one went through his nose. 

**“He’s so pale and broken…”** Venom spoke to Eddie and Eddie silently agreed as he approached Peter. The looked at the heart monitor and soaked in the information. He was struggling to stay alive. His body was trying to keep itself alive. A doctor, a younger looking Korean woman, approached Eddie.

“Mr. Brock. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled. “I’m Doctor Helen Cho. I kept him alive the best I could. When FRIDAY informed us that you were here, Pepper said you could help him.”

“We can.” Eddie nodded and Cho tilted her head slightly. 

“You were the man from the Life Foundation Scandal.” Cho then smiled. “I understand now.”

Eddie nodded and started to take the wires and small pads off of him.

“Thank you for keeping him alive. **We** can heal him.” Venom’s voice seeped out and he took the tubes out of Peter.

“What is he doing?” Tony Stark’s voice came from above him and he acknowledged that he was speaking through a com. 

“ **We** are going to save him.” Eddie shot a look to the man. 

The machines started to beep loudly as they were disconnected from Peter and Peter’s breathing picked up.

“Pepper, stop him!” Tony’s voice sounded panicked now. Eddie held up a hand and Venom surfaced, curling around his hand.

“Ready?” Eddie asked.

 **“Of course.”** Venom’s voice was out loud.

Eddie put his hand on Peter’s chest and Venom slid off and started to sync himself with Peter. They knew Peter was also a match to Venom, thankfully, so it would be fine. Eddie backed up and watched as Peter suddenly jerked and took a gasping breath. His eyes shot open and Venom started to cover Peter’s body, taking over to heal him.

Eddie heard the door open behind him and Cho gasp. He knew it was Tony and his Avengers. Eddie just watched as Venom fully consumed Peter’s form and sat up. They were shaking and Eddie knew it was Peter shaking.

 **“You are okay.”** Venom spoke to Peter out loud.

“Where- where are we?” Peter’s voice was muffled and scared. “Everything is sore and… are we…?”

 **“Yes. We are one. Like we were one with Eddie.”** Venom responded.

“Peter, are you okay?” Eddie asked as he approached them and Venom turned to them.

“Yeah. I am. Wait are we…?” Peter seemed to recognize where they were. “Oh god we’re in the Tower.”

“What the hell is going on?” Tony’s voice ripped through the small conversation and Venom’s… skin, if you want to call it that, rippled in reaction.

“Honey, this is Eddie Brock. That is Venom, who is healing Peter.” Pepper explained and Tony looked to Pepper.

“He doesn’t have clearance. How would some reporter and his… symbiote, I’m guessing, get up here or even know Peter?” Tony asked her.

“He had the clearance. I gave it to him. Eddie, show my husband.” Pepper smiled to Eddie. Eddie pulled out his ID and handed it over.

“E? You’re the mysterious roommate?” Tony frowned.

“We are.” Eddie nodded.

 **“I have completely healed him.”** Venom spoke up and he disappeared back under Peter’s skin.

“That… looked disgusting to watch.” Captain America commented.

Peter looked uncomfortable at the situation and his eyes basically glossed over with white as he was having an internal conversation with Venom.

“Is he… okay?” Tony frowned and got closer. Venom flashed over his face momentarily, like the times he used to when he got out of control or emotional. Or just wanted to mess with Eddie in the mirror. Tony jumped at it.

“He’s having a conversation. It seems to be an emotional one.” Eddie explained and stood in front of Peter. Peter didn’t react at first, but then blinked and looked up at Eddie. “It’s time to give him back.”

Peter nodded and held his arms out to Eddie. Eddie gratefully hugs him and he could feel Venom being transferred as the black spreads from Peter’s arms onto Eddie’s arms. Venom disappeared under his skin. Pure anger and frustration flashed through Eddie as Venom replayed everything he got from Peter’s head to Eddie. Eddie shook his head, trying to rid of the bad thoughts of murder from his head. He kissed Peter on the forehead and Peter just smiled at him.

“Thanks. You know I hate it when you want to heal me, but I don’t want to die.” Peter sighed and turned to his parents. “Thank you Mom and Dad. Doctor Cho.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad your boyfriend could get here on time and save us from hours and the risk of you dying.” Doctor Cho smiled and nodded.

“Boyfriend?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Eddie, who just smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “How old are you even?”

“28.” Eddie responded truthfully. Tony didn’t seem too happy with him being almost 7 years older, but it wasn’t a god awful distance.

“Did you know about this, Pepper?” Tony asked and Pepper nodded.

“I WAS the one who gave him his badge and keep tabs on them.” Pepper smiled at them. “And you can’t keep anything from a mother.”

The other Avengers seemed awkward and left the family alone with Cho. Cho walked back over to Peter and smiled.

“Can I run a test to double check everything is okay?” Cho asked and smiled at the couple. “I don’t doubt Venom, but it is just my protocol.” 

“Of course.” Peter nods and lays back down to be tested. Eddie realized that there probably going to be frequencies he can’t handle so he pointed to the door and Pepper nodded and followed. Tony automatically followed. Once they were outside, Eddie sighed and rubbed his face.

“You’re the one that Peter loves?” Tony was the first to speak.

“Yes.” Eddie kept a smooth face.

 **“Good?”** Venom asked from deep in his brain and Eddie told him yes inside of his head.

“It’s nice to finally meet Peter’s boyfriend. Boyfriends?” Tony debated to himself then shook his head. “Look. I know your reputation. I know how you act.” 

“I liked Peter before I truly understood his situation with you. I knew he was an intern because he mentioned it once, but I didn’t know you guys were the ones to adopt him after May died until Peter mentioned it.” Eddie spoke truthfully. “I’m not coming for your company. I don’t want to go back into more trouble. And we really like Peter. I would rather not lose him because of his dad.”

“So you knew about Spider-Man and his connections and all?” Tony asked as Pepper took his phone to do something on it.

“Yes. It’s hard to not know when I live with him and I’ve known him for so long. And with Venom… we know a lot more because of senses.” Eddie lifted his hand and Venom surfaced on it before disappearing again.

“You know, if I find out that you hurt him or anything, I’ll come after you? Get your symbiote removed and you’ll rot in jail where you won’t be able to get out or see Peter again.” Tony threatened the same way his wife had at the beginning.

“I know. Pepper already told me this.” Eddie gave a smile towards them.

“That’s good. I love you, Pep. Thinking on the same wavelength.” He kissed her cheek to just received a fond smile and an eye roll. 

Cho walked out with Peter, who looked almost like he was never even attacked. Just a little pale.

“He should be fine. Just needs rest and food.” Cho informed and pat Peter on the back. “I suggest staying in the tower for a day or two to rest.”

“I would be fine with that.” Peter smiled and nodded.

“Eddie, you can stay if you’d like. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind you.” Pepper smiled and Eddie wanted to squirm slightly in discomfort. He would do this for Peter.

“Of course.” Eddie nodded.

 **“Ah yes. Staying with assassins and soldiers on steroids that would attack us over any wrong move.”** Venom sassed in his head. **“I would rather eat them. But they might taste disgusting and Peter would get upset.”**

Eddie had to stop himself with a lot of strength to not roll his eyes and sass the Symbiote back.

“Good. I’ll tell Steve to make spaghetti without meat then. They can add it on the side.” Pepper typed something on Tony’s phone and gave it back. “Now, Peter go show him your room here.”

-

Eddie sat awkwardly through a dinner of the Avengers all asking him invasive questions. Peter was red the whole time and the Black WIdow, who he learned her current name was Natasha, was sitting next to Peter, grinning as she told embarrassing tales of when Peter was younger.

“Okay but are we not going to talk about how talkative he was in Germany?” Sam brought up Germany, and Peter was glad they had all were able to talk about Germany casually now.

“Kid was barely 16 and he caught my hand. I had a field day trying to figure out who he was.” The Winter Soldier, Bucky, grumbled from over his own pasta. His hair was tied up in a small ponytail. 

“Listen, Steve was the one who dropped part of the airport on the kid after they had a nice conversation about where they were from.” Wanda smiled and watched Steve get flustered. 

“I didn’t know he was a kid!” Steve said in defence. “And Lang threw him!”

“Mmmhm.” Natasha hummed and grinned.

“I remember how stoked Peter was to be there.” Rhodes smiled at Peter and reached across the table to poke his hand. “You wouldn’t be quiet and stuttered through it all.”

“Guys please, this is embarrassing.” Peter huffed and Vision just laughed at Peter’s uncomfortable face.

“You called me Mister Hawk Barton Sir.” Clint threw a piece of bread at Peter, who caught it with his mouth.

“Wow, Peter. Didn’t know you were that much of a mess when you met them.” Eddie grinned at Peter’s face as it filled with horror.

“You do not know how fun it was.” Wanda grinned. “When he met Shuri and T'Challa he was even worse.”

“I hate all of you. It’s official.” Peter grumbled.

“No you don’t.” Was Nucky’s only response.

 **“What a wonderful family.”** Venom spoke quietly. **“I want this. I like this.”**

“Me too, buddy. Me too.” Eddie smiled as he replied in his head.


	7. White Winter Hymnal (Please read Summery and Notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The itsy bitsy Spider went up the water spout.
> 
> There is no G O D.
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> There is graphic and sensitive content in this chapter.
> 
> Specifically:
> 
> Descriptions of frozen bodies.  
> Descriptions of dead bodies.  
> Panic attacks.  
> The undeath and death of a character.
> 
> **Please read with caution!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **White Winter Hymnal by Pentatonix**
> 
> **Panic Room by AU/RA** (Mainly this one)
> 
> Listen to Panic Room on repeat, broken up every couple times with White Winter Hymnal, and you get somewhat of an experience of me writing this.
> 
> (I posted twice today. Read chapter 6 before 7.)

**Spider-Man has been missing for a week!**

**Tony Stark and Pepper Pott’s child has been missing for almost a week in a half, is there any hope for the boy?**

**Stark Industries to assist on their Heir’s search parties. Spider-Man sent notice that he had been severely injured so he couldn’t help until he was better. He apologizes sincerely.**

On December 2nd, in the middle of Peter’s hibernation mode, Peter disappeared. He went on a walk to get milk for dinner and never came back. Eddie and Venom had waited an hour before going out to search for Peter, but couldn’t find anything. His scent had suddenly stopped and there was no other scents around to track. Automatically Eddie had ran to the Tower and stumbled inside, his feet freezing cold and Venom was trying to help the man cope with a bone shattering panic attack that had come over him. When Eddie managed to get to the floor where all of the Avengers, he was crying and his whole body was burning and numb. Frostbite. Venom was trying to fix it and control his own emotions for once to support Eddie. One of them had to be rational.

When they got to the floor, Eddie scrambled into the main area and tripped on the small stairs that lead into it. His body landed with a large thump and the Avengers turned to see Eddie breathing hard and heaving. He was soaking wet from the melted snow. The Avengers slowly approached Eddie’s form and watched in almost horror as Venom took over his form, forcing their shared body to stop from violently moving.

“What’s wrong? Venom?” Natasha was the first over. 

**“He is gone. He went to the store and someone took him.”** Venom’s skin had moved almost fluidly. Inside, Venom wanted to scream and kill anything that moved in his sight. To run after whoever took Peter and murder them in cold blood. All of the small individual parts of him were screaming all at once to do different things. All of them were loud and demanding. Venom could barely focus on anything at once besides Peter. Murder. Run. Find him. Death. Destruction. Eddie. Suffering. He tried to clear his collective mind and looked at the Avengers.

“Who? Peter?” Bucky was next to him and Venom nodded and let out a growl. Inside of him, Eddie let out a wail and the Avengers all flinched at the sound. It was muffled and sounded painful. Eddie could not deal with death and destruction. Loss and mourning. Venom could feel his mind, which wasn’t as fragile as normal humans on any degree, break like it was a porcelain horse being pushed off of a young girl’s dresser and shattering in a million pieces. The panic and anxiety ripped Eddie apart. If Venom thought that Annie almost dying and Peter being unstable was bad those times that Eddie actually thought they could die was bad, then this was like the whole world had dropped dead suddenly and he was alone. 

**“Yes. Eddie… cannot handle it. I can barely handle…”** Venom stopped himself. Venom had only experienced loss once or twice while on Earth. The one time that he was ripped from Eddie and Eddie got kidnapped, which he was just angry and possessive. Then Eddie dying by Riot’s spear and them leaving Eddie to die. Eddie was right in front of him and he could see definitely that he could bring Eddie back to life. But this was new and unknown to him.

Steve nodded and turned away from Venom as he was still kneeling on the ground. He pulled out a phone and called Tony. The words were washy and blurry to his ears. Everything started to swim as he could feel Eddie crying inside of him. Within record time, Pepper and Tony had come out of the same elevator that Eddie had came in from. Pepper shot towards Venom and held her arms out. Venom took this as a sign to go back under Eddie’s skin and let her hug Eddie. Pepper cried and Tony slowly went down and hugged Eddie and Pepper.

Venom could feel her emotions just by Eddie touching them. Tony was furious and Eddie could feel the fear and panic welling up inside of the older man. Tony was obviously used to loss, but his child going missing and not knowing what was happening was painful. Pepper was panicking. Pure unfiltered panic and sadness filtered into Venom’s senses from her and Venom understood it. Her child, even though he was not by blood even if it seemed like it, was gone. A mother’s worst nightmare. Her baby was gone and no one had an idea where he was. Eddie could feel the emotions also, being connected to Venom. It wasn’t a secret. Eddie just hugged them tighter and they cried together on the hardwood flooring.

That was ten days ago. 

December 12th. 

Every night Venom would go searching the city for Peter, trying to find him. He was under hibernation mode due to him being part spider. A spider that doesn’t create its own heat and hibernates during the winter. Peter had learned how to move around the set back on the worse days when he could barely move. They all thought that Peter had just collapsed somewhere and maybe someone found him and took him in. He was just a boy collapsed in the street, in a nice neighborhood. 

Anne and Dan even helped by asking around as Venom scoured the streets. One person mentioned that near the area that Peter’s scent had stopped, they saw someone collapse and about five minutes later, an odd looking man had picked him up and carried him to his car and drove off. They couldn’t get a plate number but gave a description of the car. That was a few days ago. When the neighbors realized who it was, they panicked and promised to keep an eye out for the car and man.

Tonight, they had gotten a call that they saw the car pass by again. Venom had automatically taken over and went out into the streets. It was dark and the snow was fresh. It took Venom thirty minutes to reach an alley that had something in the middle of it. Pure anxiety filled Venom as he ran towards it. It was a human. 

The second they got to the body, he could smell it was Peter.

Venom took one of Peter’s shoulders and flipped him over onto his back and stumbled back at his face. 

Peter’s face was almost a full light blue and had fost all over his body. Venom’s shock made him freeze and when Eddie stirred out of his own shock, Venom backed out and let Eddie inspect him. Eddie felt around for a pulse and started to panic when he didn’t find one. Peter was freezing to the touch and they could see bruises and half healed cuts all over his body. Eddie placed an ear to Peter’s chest and Venom listened closely to try and hear a heartbeat. They found none. 

Eddie brought his head away from Peter’s chest and let out a broken scream. Tears spilled out of his eyes and Venom could feel their body start to violently shake as the pure sadness and shock took over. 

Peter was dead.

dead 

d e a d

d e a d

**d e a d**

Venom pulsed in pure anger and unadulterated rage and sadness. They let this happen. They failed.

“Eddie?!” A voice called out and Venom could hear footsteps coming up to them. Two pairs. One lighter than the other. It was Anne and Dan from Venom’s guess. The footsteps stopped and Anne let out a small scream of her own.

“Oh my god.” Dan’s voice sounded choked.

“Eddie, Eddie please we could save him.” Anne rushed towards them and she put her hands on his shoulders. “Remember how you saved him before? Venom brought you back to life. Venom I know you can hear me.”

Anne sounded like she was pleading. She was correct.

Venom took over their body and picked up Peter’s body.

 **“May’s apartment is nearby.”** That was all that Venom had to say and Anne was nodding quickly.

They rushed to May’s old apartment and Anne let them in. They blasted the heater and sat Peter on towels and blankets. It was almost disgusting to watch as his body unthawed. The frost melted away and he gained a small bit of his color back. But he was dead. Venom could smell the simple scent of death in the air. But this was fresh death. If they had been ten minutes earlier, his body wouldn’t have died. His body would have just been simply shut down and in a cryostasis like state. Peter had explained it as his body shuts everything down to almost dead, but still getting by. But once it hits a certain time afterwards, he completely dies and his body just gives up. They were almost there. They were too slow.

Venom waited until Peter was… lukewarm… before he approached him. Venom put his hand on Peter’s chest like he did the other time and let himself intertwine with Peter’s body. Venom shuddered as he became one with Peter. 

It felt horrible. Peter’s body wasn’t obscenely warm like it always was because of his metabolism. Venom could also feel nothing coming from Peter’s side. It was… eerily quiet and it made Venom’s whole being want to cry out. Peter was just an empty husk that was broken. Venom let himself fill every part of Peter’s body and started to fix him piece by piece. Venom could feel everything that he was doing and it felt so wrong to fix something this far broken and gone. He fully covered Peter and looked to Eddie, who sat next to the couch with Anne and Dan behind him. Anne had her hands on Eddie’s shoulders, slowly rubbing them and trying to soothe him. Venom opened his mouth slowly.

 **“We are almost done. Warm him up or he will fall back into hibernation.”** Venom’s voice was more quiet than it usually was. He could feel himself feel like he was sick by being inside of a dead body this long.

Dan moved and grabbed blankets and heated up towels to set on top of Peter. Venom moved back inside and finished fixing the last of it. He just needed to jump start his heart. Venom waited a minute until Peter’s body temperature was high enough. He then took control over his heart and jump started it. He let go immediately because Peter jolted like he was electrocuted and he gasped for air. Peter coughed and choked on the air as his limbs flailed. Venom did his best to aid him to breathing again. Eddie had rushed to make sure Peter was okay and Venom could see that Eddie was crying. Venom transferred himself to Eddie and watched as Eddie, Anne, and Dan were trying to soothe Peter as he started to hard sob. Venom didn’t know what to do other than hover in Eddie’s brain and analyse what he got when he kick started Peter back up.

“Peter, oh God, Peter.” Eddie cried as he hugged onto Peter. Peter clung onto Eddie and cried.

“I-I… It was so cold.” Peter cried. 

“I know, honey. I know.” Eddie kissed Peter’s forehead and tried to not react to act how Peter was still unnaturally cold. Eddie was just glad that Peter was back and alive again. 

-

Everything was cold. That was one prominent thing Peter could feel as he trudged through the snow. His feet struggled to move through the thick snow and his eyes struggled to stay open. Peter didn’t even recognize it when his body landed in the snow. His whole body was just engulfed by the wet coldness. It hurt and his body was trying to shut down.

No. He shouldn’t let his body shut down. He had to get home to Eddie.

But… he was so tired and everything was numb. It wouldn’t… hurt.

A shadow came over Peter and his senses weakly called out that something was going to happen. Peter could barely move as the person picked him up. He couldn’t keep track of anything else until someone had put him in a bathtub. It was hot and it made Peter scream in shock. He had flailed and managed to hit the person who put him in. They grabbed him and flung him out of the tub and onto the cold floor. Peter went into shock and his body went unconscious.

Peter was in and out of conscious afterwards and it wasn’t until his body finally fully in hibernation that he was dumped in the alleyway. Then everything just faded slowly into nothing.

-

Pepper broke into a sprint the second she saw Peter.

“Peter!” Pepper grabbed onto Peter and wrapped her arms around him. “My baby. My sweet sweet baby.”

“Mommomomomomom.” Peter cried and clutched onto her. “Mom I-I died.”

“I know baby, but you’re alive and safe now.” Pepper kissed Peter’s head. Tony appeared over her shoulder and hugged them.

“Peter…” Tony tried to not cry as he put his face into Peter’s hair. “God I’m so glad you’re home.”

They stood there, hugging each for five minutes until they slowly backed away from each other.

“What… happened?” Pepper asked.

“Venom saw a majority of it and was able to see what happened when he brought him back to life. Peter fell into hibernation while out in the snow and someone found him. They brought him back to their home and tried to warm Peter up and take care of him, but whenever Peter came back to consciousness, his instincts made him lash out.” Eddie informed them. “They thought he was having seizures and would try to restrain him. It caused more harm than help in the end. Then one night, the final one, it got too cold and Peter went into a medium hibernation mode. They couldn’t find his pulse and panicked. They put his body back where they found it. I guess they didn’t want to be framed as Peter’s killer. That is when he fell into deep hibernation. And…”

Eddie paused and looked down. His face was scrunched up.

“We didn’t make it on time.” Eddie finished.

“I’m glad you could bring him back. Thank you.” Pepper moved and hugged Eddie. “I cannot thank you enough.”

Eddie paused before he wrapped his arms around Pepper. 

“You’re welcome.”

-

**Stark Industries Heir Found Alive!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Please leave comments! Help me feel valid lol.


End file.
